The invention is particularly applicable to the kind of torch in which:                an electrode is clamped into an electrode holder;        the clamp is tightened by screw thread action;        the screw thread is between the electrode holder and a cylindrical torch-handle;        and the orientation at which the electrode holder comes to rest on the torch-handle, upon tightening, can vary unpredictably, for example due to the replacement of a spent electrode with a new one of slightly different dimensions—and of course the welder might apply more or less tightening force to the new electrode.        